Lucky White VNeck
by BTRlover17
Summary: Logan ruins James' lucky white V-neck


**Lucky White V-neck **

**Pairing: ****James and Logan**

**Summary: ****Logan ruins James' lucky white V-neck**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**I got this idea after watching a BTR marathon today. **

"Not so tough without your helmet, are you," Kendall chuckled, hitting Carlos' unprotected head for the second time with the microphone.

The Latino was tired after a long day of being ordered about and this was the final straw. Picking up two bottles of the fruit water Kelly put in the sound booth with them, Carlos let out a battle cry before squeezing the bottles. Kendall who had already realised the small boys' plan moved out of the way at the last minute and the fruity flavoured beverage hit Logan square in the stomach, soaking his light blue shirt.

"Knock it off," Logan said, lips set into a firm line as he placed his headphones around his neck. Carlos let out a laugh as he squirted more of the blue liquid onto the smart boy.

The smaller boy smirked before picking up a couple of bottles from his side and spraying the liquid at Carlos. However the pink drink missed the Latino completely spraying against the door of the booth as well as across James' chest, effectively ruining his lucky white v-neck.

Holding onto the bottom of his ruined shirt, James shrieked, "You've just ruined my lucky white v-neck."

The tall boy glared at Logan, making the smaller boy back up against the wall of the sound booth. Not wanting to be in the enclosed space with James for a moment longer, the pale boy darted towards the door, yanking the glass open and rushing out passed Kelly and Gustavo.

James let out a small growl before rushing off of after Logan. Gustavo threw his hands in the air and stalked off to his office, Kelly following behind him, turning to shoot a warning look at Kendall and Carlos before the door shut. The blonde couldn't help but smile at his friends' actions.

Rearranging the pillows that Kelly had left on the floor, Kendall curled up and shut his eyes, letting himself drift off to dreamland. Carlos repeated the same actions as the blonde but went to collect his helmet from outside the sound booth before curling up on the pillows and dreaming of helmets and corn dogs.

"Logan come back here," James yelled as he chased the small boy around the studio, the pretty boy forgetting that Logan was the fastest of the group.

The smart boy looked behind him at James but didn't stop running as he shook his head at the tall boy. James could feel beads of sweat building on his forehead and slowed his run down to a jog. Soon enough Logan would tire and then James would strike. Taking a seat on one of the comfy couches by Gustavo's office, James surveyed the damage done to his favourite shirt.

Pink liquid stained the white shirt, the wet material clinging to his chest and stomach. Some of the liquid had hit his neck and chin, drying to leave stickiness behind. Luckily for him, he had worn a black tank top underneath. Just as he was about to remove his white shirt, James came up with an ingenious plan. He was going to make Logan pay for what he did.

Raising himself off of the couch, James made his way back towards the dance studio beginning his search for Logan once again. Wandering through the empty rooms, the tall boy turned when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around James spotted the blur that was Logan run around the corner, quickly following in pursuit.

Racing around corner after corner, James realised the small boy was making him run in circles. Spotting a supply closet in one of the empty hallways, the pretty boy hid himself in there, leaving the door open slightly so he could watch Logan run past. As he went over the plan in his head, the tall boy smiled to himself as he watched Logan come around the corner, face red and sweaty from exertion.

When the smart boy was close enough to the door, the tanned boy opened the door even more and wrapped his hand around Logan's wrist, yanking the smaller boy into the closet before Logan knew what was happening. The pale boy let out a yelp as his back hit the wall.

"James," He croaked out, feeling a strong muscled chest press against his smaller one.

"Logie," James purred back, one hand running through Logan's raven locks, the other cupping his cheek.

The smart boy shuddered when he heard James' voice next to his ear, lower and huskier than he had ever heard it before. The hand in his hair stopped its' movements, slowly coming to cup Logan's other cheek.

Logan gasped as he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. James smiled into the kiss when he felt Logan slide his lips hesitantly against his own. Removing his hands from the smart boys' cheeks, the tall boy gripped Logan's hips, pressing his body against the smaller boys'.

Licking along the seam of the smart boys' lips, James wasted no time in invading Logan's mouth with his tongue when the small boy parts his lips. Mapping out all of the pale boys' sensitive spots; the tall pulls away when he feels Logan squirm beneath him.

Placing his hands at the bottom of Logan's stained shirt, the pretty boy wasted no time in ripping the material up and over the small boys' head. Logan couldn't help but shudder when the cooler air came into contact with his warm skin. Looking at the tall boy, Logan felt his length harden as he watched James reach down and pull his once lucky white v-neck over his head, revealing a black tank top which clung to his muscles like a second skin.

The brunette noticed the way Logan watched him, so he took even more time to remove his black shirt slowly revealing his tanned washboard abs and muscled chest. When the material was over his head, James pressed himself back against the pale boy, smirking when he felt Logan's half hard cock press against his thigh.

Pressing his hips against Logan's, the tall boy began to thrust gently, feeling Logan's cock completely harden against his own. Running his hands down the smaller boys' body, James gripped the brunette's thighs, hoisting him off of the ground. Moving back slightly with Logan still wrapped around his body, James quickly stepped forward pushing the small boys' body back against the wall with a thud.

The smart boy groaned at the impact, but the slight discomfort soon turned into pleasure as James began to thrust his hips up, his hard length rubbing against Logan's equally hard cock. Pressing his heels against the back of James' thighs, Logan pulled the pretty boy closer, urging him to thrust harder and faster. The tall boy sensed Logan's urgency and suddenly dropped the small boy back onto his feet.

Pulling himself away from his dishevelled friend, James reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out a bandana. Reaching into his other pocket, the tall boy pulled another bandana from his pocket and walked over to Logan. Gripping the smart boys' wrists in one hand, James unravelled one of his bandanas' and draped it over one of the pipes in the closet. Using his right hand to move Logan's wrist over to the bandana, the tall boy let go of the smart boys' other wrist as he tied the restraining material around his friends' wrist.

Once his hand was free; Logan began to push against James' chest, feeling the muscle tense under his fingertips. The small boy soon gave up his fight when James began to grind his knee against Logan's crotch. The smart boys' head lolled back against the wall as James continued to grind up against him. He didn't even react when he felt the brunette restrain his left wrist.

The pretty boy felt his cock twitch when he looked at Logan. The smart boys' hair is plastered to his forehead, his cheeks red, and lips swollen and bruised, bottom lip clenched between his teeth. Both of his wrists were restrained by the tall boys' bandana's, leaving him to the mercy of the brunette. Logan's chest heaved with each breath and there was a noticeable bulge pressing against the material of his sweatpants.

Moving towards the small boy, James leaned forward his lips dangerously close to Logan's, however instead of kissing Logan, James began to press kisses across the smart boys' jaw. Licking down the small boys' neck, the pretty boy bit down on the creamy skin in front of him, his length pressing against his boxers when Logan moaned. Pulling away, the brunette licked at the purple mark now decorating Logan's skin.

Running his hands down the small boys' chest, James wasted no time in tweaking one of Logan's nipples, until it was hard and flushed against his pale skin. The same treatment was given to the other nub before James replaced his hands with his tongue. Licking his way down the creamy skin in front of him, James wasted no time in rolling his tongue over Logan's hardened buds, smirking when he felt Logan arch his back into the touch.

Running his tongue along the grooves in Logan's stomach, James gently bit at the edge of the smart boy's navel, his hand palming his own erection at the moan Logan let out. When he reached the waistband of the smaller boys' sweatpants, the tall boy gripped both sweatpants and boxers before pulling them down, revealing Logan to him.

The brunette couldn't help but let out a groan as he drank in the sight of Logan's cock. Around six inches long and slightly thicker than his own, the red hardened flesh twitched as the cooler air hit it. Pre cum gathered at the slit and a solitary bead ran down the smart boys' shaft and over his balls. Wrapping his hand around the engorged flesh, the pretty boy began to leisurely pump Logan's cock, his own cock pressing against his boxers.

Logan hissed as James' fist brushed over the head of his cock, thumb smearing the copious amount of pre cum that had gathered there. James pumped him a couple more times before he removed his hand, gripping the waistband of his own pants. Letting them pool around his ankles, the brunette stepped out them, smiling as Logan's eyes bulged at the sight of him.

Pressing his hips against Logan's, James grabbed both of their arousals and pumped them slowly, their pre cum mixing as one. Bringing his spare hand up to Logan's mouth, James' demanded, "Suck."

The smart boy wasted no time in sucking the digits into his mouth, his tongue trailing teasingly over the tips. James can't take another moment and abruptly pulls them free from Logan's hot mouth. Trailing them down the smart boys' body, James reached between Logan's legs and massaged the small boys' entrance before pushing the digit in. The pale boy whimpers as pain flits through his body but that is slowly overridden by pleasure as James begins to pump his cock with his spare hand, thumb grazing his head with every upstroke.

As he feels Logan's inner walls relax around his finger, the pretty boy thrust the digit in and out a few times before jamming another one into the tight heat. He paused for a minute when he heard Logan whimper, but as soon as he felt the small boy was ready he began to thrust and scissor his fingers within the smart boy, crooking his fingers ever so slightly in an attempt to find Logan's prostate.

Feeling the pale boys' opening twitch around his digits, James removed his fingers, pecking the small boy on the lips when he let out a whine. Spitting on his hands, James rubbed his saliva over his aching cock before lining it up with Logan's gaping entrance. Placing a hand around the small boys' cock, the pretty boy began to pump the hardened flesh as he pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle.

When he was buried to the hilt inside of the small boy, James allowed Logan some time to adjust, knowing how it felt to be stretched for the first time. When Logan nodded, James rolled his hips forward moaning as Logan's insides gripped his length tightly.

"More," Logan panted his head resting against the wall, beads of sweat gathering around his forehead.

Pulling out until only the head of his cock remained inside the smart boy, James thrust forward, head falling forward to rest against Logan's shoulder. Logan moaned as he felt James' length twitch inside of him as it thrust in and out of his tight hole. One particularly hard thrust raised the small boy onto his tip toes and James noticed his hands gripping the pale boys' thighs as he hoisted him off the ground.

Wrapping his legs around the tall boys' waist, Logan blushed as he felt James' hand grip his cheeks and spread them further allowing him to thrust in deeper than before. The sound of skin slapping against skin was the only thing that could be heard in the enclosed space, the occasional moan escaping Logan's parted lips.

As James sped up his thrusts, Logan felt him hit that one nub inside of him which turned him to jelly. The smart boy couldn't help but shout the tall boys' name as he began an assault on the pale boys' prostate. Wrapping a hand around Logan's cock, James began to pump him in time with his thrusts, loving the feel of the small boy's cock throb in his hand.

"I'm close," Logan panted as James continued to pound into him.

He couldn't help but whine when the pretty boy removed his hand from his cock. The tall boy didn't slow his thrusts as he reached up and untied Logan from his restraints. As soon as his hands are free, Logan grips James' back his nails raking over the tanned skin. The pretty boy hissed as he felt Logan's nails slide against his sweat slicked skin.

Pulling out of the smart boy, James guided Logan onto all fours, pulling his ass high into the air. Taking a minute to squeeze Logan's creamy mounds, James thrusts back in, beginning his relentless assault on the small boys' prostate as Logan arches his back and chants James' name like it is the only word he remembers.

Reaching around to wrap his hand around Logan's cock, James can't help but moan as his hand is covered in copious amounts of pre cum that leaked down Logan's length to gather at his balls. Feeling the smart boy's cock throb in his hand, James picks up the speed of his thrusts, his hand moving messily up and down the pale boys' cock.

One particularly hard thrust to Logan's prostate is enough for stars to dot the small boys' vision, throwing him over the edge. The pale boy rocked his hips and thick spurts of his seed covered James' hand and the floor, his inner walls clenching sporadically around James' cock.

The sensation of Logan emptying his seed onto his hand and his inner walls clenching around James' throbbing cock proved too much for the pretty boy and he slammed back into the smart boy, his seed bathing Logan's insides. Resting his head against Logan's back, James slowly came down from his high, feeling Logan shiver beneath him.

Pulling out as gently as he could, James sat back on his knees, pulling Logan back with him. The smart boy leant his head back against James' chest as his breathing returned to normal.

"What was that for?" The pale boy asked as his caught his breath.

"Ruining my lucky white v-neck," James replied his hand running soothingly through Logan's hair.

The smart boy let out a little chuckle, before reaching over and grabbing the discarded shirt. Making sure James was watching, he began to rub the shirt over his stomach removing some of his seed which had hit his stomach. When he was done, Logan threw the shirt back to the ground.

"Guess, it's ruined even more now," He said looking over at James with innocent eyes, which was an accomplishment considering what they had just been doing.

James let out a playful growl before grabbing Logan's wrist and tugging him forward, smashing their lips together.

**Author's note: This is not as rough and angry as I wanted it to be but I still hope you enjoy it. =D **


End file.
